The present invention relates to a slidable seat with brake device, and more particularly to a slidable seat including a base seat and a brake member disposed at bottom end of the base seat. In normal state, the brake member is pressed against a desk face to prevent the base seat from freely sliding. A linking device is operable to lift the brake member and make the brake member leave the desk face. At this time, an article such as a display supported on the base seat can be freely slided and displaced on the desk face along with the base seat.
The picture tube-type display applied to a computer in early time has large volume and heavy weight. Such display has been replaced by plasma or liquid crystal display which has light weight and small volume. In general, a user often positions the display on a corner of a desk to reduce the room occupied by the display. However, when such positioned, in use of the computer, the user must see the display obliquely. This fails to meet the human configuration. Therefore, when using a light and small plasma or liquid crystal display, some users will move the display to the center of the desk face for facilitating use. However, each time using the display, the user must move and displace the display. This is quite inconvenient to the user.